We were Just A Little Too late
by Charmane
Summary: Eiji reveals his feelings to Sakuno, but it was just a little too late for both of them. Character death. Eiji/Saku. Yuuta/Saku. Slight Fuji/Saku and Perfect Pair.


**A/N. I would like to dedicate this fiction to EijiSaku lovers out there. Especially ****ezyl's girl. ****EijiSaku lovers must read her fic, eijisaku Through the Years. It's seriously awesome! **

**Warning: Possible OOC Eiji and Sakuno, character death.**

** We Were Just A Little Too Late**

He knew it.

He knew all along that he wouldn't be able to get her. But he didn't stop hoping and trying. He still kept up that cheerful facade.

Only to lose.

To lose to Ochibi.

He and Fujiko were best friends, because they were very like each other.

Both would put smile, laugh and joke all day. There was one significant difference though. Everyone thought that Fuji was mysterious, and they thought that he, Kikumaru Eiji was as open as the sun. They were wrong. He has never been open. Even his own family didn't really know him.

Only in the night was he really himself. When he was safely in his room, away from anyone else did he show his true self. Darkness was his friend, the sole person that he could tell everything to. Fujiko knew only parts of him, and could tell through his actions that Eiji really cared a lot about that flower.

Eiji leapt out of bed, going to his balcony. He breathed in the cool night air, looking at the moonlight spilling its cold light on him. Cats always liked the moon, they said. Only because the cats always meow loudly whenever they see the moon. He thought that the cats meowed when the moon was shining on them, for they were afraid of it.

The Egyptian Cat Goddess had represented the Sun, not the Moon. Was the Sun afraid of the Moon then? He had read in Science that the Moon reflected the Sun's light, but he never believed that. The Sun's light was so bright, so warm; how could the Moon change it into something so cold and sinister?

But her smile, even though it was a bit nervous still amazed him. A simple smile, one that he has seen many times before given by other people, had not such a big effect on him like hers did. It was a mix of complicated emotions when he first saw it. His heart almost skipped a beat. It took him a few months only then he understood that strange feeling.

Love.

He was in love with Ryuzaki Sakuno, his tennis coach's young granddaughter. And what's more, he had fallen in love with her the first time he saw her smile. That was what hit him the most. When he finally knew it, the final round of the Nationals was just a day apart. After the Nationals, he knew he would be too busy preparing for the graduation party to even look at Sakuno. Not that he wanted to look at her anymore. For the day Ochibi went back to America, he saw Echizen kiss Sakuno.

He had been happily minding his own business, one of the few times he really smiled since he was 8. The year his nightmares began after he saw his mother kiss someone other than his father. His mother explained later that it was an accident, but he never truly believed her words. Sakuno was the first person to draw him out of his reveries, excluding the members of his large family. He had planned to give her one of his homemade strawberry chocolate cakes, as a thank you gift for Sakuno had made him quite a few bentos after he asked her he could try it, and had cried over its deliciousness. When he saw Echizen kissing her, he almost dropped the cake. Instead, he quietly left the cake at the front door with a note attached to it, explaining why he had given the cake.

He had cried after locking himself securely in his bedroom. Except for his eldest sister, nobody else in his family knew that Eiji had suffered a heartbreak. He didn't seem any different to the others except for Fuji. After much badgering from his best friend, Eiji revealed his affections for his kouhai. Fuji, ever a good listener gave him comfort and told him that he will always help Eiji if he was in need. Eiji doubted it slightly, but after that pep talk Eiji knew that he had a good friend. He started confiding things with Fuji and because they spent so much time together, students started thinking they were going out, until Fuji, so exasperated with the rumor kissed Tezuka in front of several students and teachers. Eiji had laughed when he saw Tezuka's face, an expression of pure shock that he was sure he would never see on his buchou's face ever again.

Things took a turn for the worse. After his parents divorce a year later he was in even worse shape than before. The relationship between their parents relationship were strained recently, all of the siblings had known that. A third person that Eiji suspected strongly was the guy he had seen kissing his mother when he was 8 years old had been causing the chaos within their family. Now his only refuge was his relationship with his teammates and Sakuno-chan.

Eiji thought back of his parents' arguments and fights while strolling down the streets, whistling a catchy tune.

"_How dare you go out with someone other than me? I'm your husband; furthermore, you have five children, all almost grown! "_

"_You have no right! You almost never spend time with me in the past 4 years! The last 2 years, you even forgot our anniversary! Do you know, do you even __**care **__about my feelings! All my other friends, they always speak of how wonderful and thoughtful their husbands are, giving them flowers, buying them gifts, and almost always bringing them out for a nice dinner once a month. How do you think __**I **__feel when I hear them talk about that? When was the last time you actually brought me anywhere? You don't remember at all, do you?!"_

"_Don't you dare talk about things like that to me! I worked so hard so that all of you can live so comfortably under this roof! And you dare go out with my colleague behind my back! If you wanted something just say so!"_

"_You think it's that easy? Why don't you do something about it then?"_

_Eiji had been listening to their argument, and Erin, his elder sister literally dragged him outside of the house, so he wouldn't hear more of their argument. None of Eiji's elder siblings wanted him to get involved with their parents' meaningless fights. But Eiji had heard enough to guess what was happening. Young though he was, he is far more mature than what his family thought of._

Eiji mused sadly. Ignoring the looks some girls were giving him. The only girl he wanted was Sakuno-chan, for the sole reason that she was the first person who made him really laugh, other than his family. But she chose Ochibi. Not him, Eiji. She chose Echizen. It had been really obvious. But he had never stopped hoping that one day she might choose him over Echizen. Hope and Lady Luck had deserted him. They were never going to help him at all.

By chance, Eiji turned his head to the left. He saw Sakuno hurriedly crossing the street, and accidentally tripping and falling. The contents in her bag spilt out. As Sakuno was getting up, the traffic lights turned green. The lane had been empty before, but not now. A speeding driver, talking angrily to the phone, failed to notice Sakuno fallen on the zebra-crossing.

"Sakuno-chan!"

BAM!

Sakuno shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Someone had called out her name that time; she wasn't sure who, it sounded both familiar and unfamiliar. Sakuno had closed her eyes when the car was dangerously close, wishing furiously, _'If only I could tell him how I feel, I'd die happily now.'_

Strange. She didn't feel the pain coming, or anything for that matter. She was supposed to, wasn't she? Or is she dead already?

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes. She definitely didn't expect to see what was in front of her now.

"Eiji senpai!"

Eiji opened his eyes slightly. His blue eyes peeked out, horrified that Sakuno was crying.

"Nya, Sakuno-chan, don't cry, nothing's going to happen. You're okay right? The car didn't hit you right?"

Sakuno's amber eyes were filling with tears. Eiji had thrown himself forward just to save her. _Her,_ of all people. Why, why did he do it? It wasn't as if she treated him any specially, she just treated him like any other senpais. She made bentos for him if he requested it, cheered or him, literally the same. So why is it that he so willingly sacrificed his life to save her? Sakuno didn't understand it at all.

"Eiji-senpai...Doishite? Doishite? Why did you save me? You could've let me die, I'm so worthless. Eiji-senpai, doishite? DOISHITE?!"

"Nya, Sakuno-chan. You don't know? I really must be a failure..."

Eiji was starting to hack up coughs, blood spilling on his shirt. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged, only then did Sakuno notice that shards of glass had embedded itself in Eiji's side and parts near his heart. Sakuno only knew a few first aid skills, but she _did _know that the first thing to do was to stop the wound from flowing.

"Eiji-senpai, please, please just hang on until he ambulance get here. They'll definitely save you. Please, Eiji-senpai..."

Sakuno stuffed the shirt she just bought at Eiji's wounds, attempting to stop the flow of blood. It worked momentarily, but it was long enough for the ambulance to get there and bring her and Eiji to the hospital.

Only when the paramedics were heaving Eiji up onto the stretcher did she realize the large crowd that had gathered around. They were all whispering and pointing. Then she noticed Fuji-senpai in the crowd. He was pushing himself to the front, intent on finding out what was happening. She gave a loud cry:

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Sa-Sakuno-chan? Nani? What happened here?"

"Are you a friend of hers? If so, then get on. You can help keep her calm." One of the paramedics told her.

"Hai."

Without another word, Fuji leaped into the ambulance. What he saw shocked him so much. Eiji bleeding profusely, the slivers of glass still embedded into several parts of his body.

"Sakuno-chan, how, how did this happen?"

Tears started to well-up again in Sakuno's amber eyes.

"Fuji-senpai, hontou ni gomen nasai! Eiji-senpai, he, he threw himself in front of the car to save me!"

"Sakuno-chan, stop crying. Eiji wouldn't want you to do that. Right now, we should pray that he is going to be safe, ne? Now stop crying. Here."

Saying so, Fuji brandished his handkerchief that he pulled seemingly out of nowhere. After drying Sakuno's tears, he sat down, hugging Sakuno.

"He'll be alright; Eiji won't die so easily Sakuno-chan. You'll see."

Upon reaching the hospital, Sakuno was immediately taken to check on injuries whilst Eiji was whisked away to the operation room. Fuji took the time to inform Eiji's parents on his whereabouts.

The distressed Kikumaru family dashed immediately to the hospital, and was informed on what happened to Eiji by Fuji. All lapsed into a silent, horrified shock. Mrs. Kikumaru started crying silently, tears dropping into her lap and wetting her dress. At this moment, Sakuno found Fuji, and waited along with the sober group of people. The other regulars traipsed into the waiting room one by one, making Fuji repeat everything over and over again until he got so agitated that he threatened he was going to make them all drink Inui's juices for making him waste so much of his saliva.

The light signifying the end of the operation stopped lighting up. The distressed friends and family of Eiji hurled questions at the doctor when he came out.

"Doctor, how is he?"

"Sensei, Eiji daijoubu ka?"

"Sensei!"

"Sensei, is Eiji okay?"

The doctor held up a hand to stop everyone's babbling. With a sigh of regret, he replied:

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't save him. We found out too late that there was a small piece of glass embedded deep in his heart. By the time we got it out, he had already died a few seconds before. Once again, I'm sorry."

Saying so, the doctor left. The nurses wheeled out Eiji. He looked so pale, as if he was sleeping.

Hotaru, Eiji's mother fell onto Eiji, sobbing. Others were at a lost to say anything else. There was a thud, and they all turned to see Sakuno with her head touching the floor, kowtowing to them.

"Gomen nasai! Because of me, Eiji-senpai, Eiji-senpai got killed! If Eiji-senpai didn't save me, he wouldn't have died!! It's all because of me!"

"Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno didn't say anymore, but she didn't look up either. It was Fuji who had spoken.

"Sakuno-chan, this whole thing wasn't caused by you. Eiji died to save you. He _chose _to. You should honor his decision by living your life the way you want to, Sakuno-chan. And also," Fuji turned to Mr. and Mrs. Kikumaru "Eiji has mentioned to me before that if he should ever day in some uncertain cause, he would want to donate his organs if none of them were damaged. He filled out a card and asked me to keep it for him. It's with me, but it needs parental consent. So would you like him to donate his organs?"

Yusuke, Eiji's father was plainly shocked. It seems that Eiji didn't tell him anything about it, Fuji thought.

"Don't tell me you don't know _anything_ that Eiji does?"

Fuji's voice had turned cold, his sharp turquoise eyes was open fully, and had made them all shiver. The strangely cold and uncaring aura that Fuji was now emitting, they had never felt anything like it before. It was as if the whole world around them was turning into the arctic. Even Inui was scared of Fuji now, and he was always on good terms with him.

Fuji went on with that strange cold voice.

"I see now. None of you listen to him do you? He said to me before that he told you. Eiji never lied. So it must be you who didn't listen to him."

"Fuji-"

"Don't, Tezuka."

The whole team was shocked when Tezuka shut up at Fuji's command. None of them dared to say anymore. The long, heavy silence was broken by a timid voice.

"Fuji-senpai, please don't act like this anymore. You're...You're scaring everyone."

Fuji's cold demeanor softened. He gave a sad sort of smile, and said softly.

"Gomen ne, Sakuno-chan."

Rain spattered down from the sky, turning the ground soft and muddy. Sakuno still knelt there, in front of Kikumaru Eiji's tombstone. It had been two weeks since he died, and Eiji's organs had helped 5 people. Mr. and Mrs. Kikumaru never fought together anymore, and they made up. However the damage has been done. Eiji was dead. Even if they got back together, they couldn't bring back Eiji. It was too late.

"Doishite? Why did you save me? Compared to you, I'm useless. I can't do anything right at all. You would have done more if you lived! Why?! Why did you save me?! Baka Eiji-senpai!"

"Sakuno-chan, do you really want to know?"

Sakuno turned sharply.

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Do you really want to know why he saved you, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji repeated.

"Hai."

"Because he loved you."

"Na-nani?"

"You heard me Sakuno. He loved you."

Fishing into his bag pack, Fuji handed her a CD.

"Eiji left this for me. He left a note attached to it, to give it to me specifically. I've been trying to get to you for so long. This is from him to you."

Sakuno gingerly took it from Fuji.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai."

Saying, so she rushed back home, intent on finding out what was in the CD, and why Eiji had wanted to give it to her.

Fuji knelt down in front of Eiji's altar. After praying and spreading a mat, he sat down on it, making sure his umbrella covered his whole body.

"Ne, Eiji. Are you alright up there? I'm sure you're happy, seeing your parents unite and being able to help so many people. I'm certain you're happy about the fact that you saved Sakuno-chan, right?"

"Nya."

Fuji turned around. He hadn't expected an answer. A red furred cat, dripping wet with startlingly bright blue eyes greeted his sight. His mouth hung agape.

"Eiji?"

"Nya!"

"It's you isn't it Eiji? But who cares?"

Fuji picked up the cat, cuddling it.

"I'm sure Okaasan and Otousan won't object if I keep you as a pet."

Sakuno switched on her computer hurriedly, inserting the disc. Opening the files inside the disc, she found a video. Switching it open, she waited for the video to load.

"Come on...Hurry up..."

**LOADING...**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING COMPLETE.**

Sakuno clicked play.

"_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte  
suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da"_

The video was playing a slideshow, of all the times the Seigaku tennis team members were all together. At the volleyball match they had with Rokkaku.

"_anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
donna ni negai nozomou ga  
kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara"_

This time it was when they were having a surprise party for Ryuzaki-sensei. They couldn't finish in time, and the various members of Seigaku tennis team had to pretend to be playing some other sport or learning some other stuff. Sakuno giggled at Oishi-senpai dancing ballet.

"_sen no yoru o koete anata ni tsutaetai  
tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte  
suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da  
kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo  
demo suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da"  
_

The pictures were now of when they had gone to the mountains for special training. Sakuno remembered that she, Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro had been stuck in the warehouse, scared of the human impersonating a bear.

"_kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi o kotoba ja iiarawasenai ne  
dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
iro azayaka ni sugiru aki o "do re mi" de utatte  
fuyu o se ni haru no komorebi o machi  
atarashiku umarekawaru dareka o mamoreru you ni to"_

Now the video was playing the first few matches they had played against rival schools, Sakuno smiled at the memories. There was Fudomine, and she had crushed on Ryoma that time. His eyelid was severely injured and he won the game within 10 minutes.

"_kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo  
okubyou na me o shite ita boku  
mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o  
kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi o iyagatta  
ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito o aisou to shiteita"  
_

The video pictures were changing back to when they all first met. Ryoma had just gotten into the list.

"_sen no yoru o koete ima anata ni ai ni ikou  
tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizu tsuitatte  
suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da  
sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa"_

Sakuno blinked when she saw her name appear on the video. The words that appeared on the screen: "Nya, Sakuno-chan. I know you're watching this right now. And I want to give this song to you."

"_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana_

Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni  
Ne wo hanasarete ugokezu ni irunda ne

Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba

Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara nakanai de  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana

Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na  
Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

Kimi no chikara ni naritainda

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER)  
(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME)  
(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER)  
(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...)  
(TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT)  
(NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER)

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara  
Makenai de ichirin no hana

(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER)  
(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME)  
(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER)  
(YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...)  
(TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT)  
(NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER)"

_  
_The pictures were all of her now. Her cooking for the regulars, she and Tomo-chan...

There was a last poem that was stated by Eiji that he had written for her, and only her.

_  
__**Long gone is the darkness that dwells within my heart,**_

_**Your smile and laughter destroys the darkness that has surrounded me,**_

_**Bringing me farther and farther away from it,**_

_**And it was too late for me, far too late,**_

_**When I found out that I loved you, **_

_**For you had already loved another,**_

_**My lone flower.**_

"Ejii-senpai no baka!"

Sakuno didn't even bother with the fact that her tears were spilling on her expensive computer that her parents had gave her as a birthday gift.

"Eiji-senpai, why didn't you tell me earlier? None of this would've happened then. You would've still been alive."

Sakuno raised her head to look outside of her window to gaze at the far off cemetery. It was still raining heavily. It was no more than a soft whisper, but she was sure that he heard her.

"_**Eiji-senpai, aishiteru."**_

10 years later

"Okaasan! Okaasan! Eiji's bullying me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Alright you two, stop fighting or no more ice-cream!"

Eiji and Shizuru stopped fighting immediately, pouting and turning their heads away from each other.

"Okaasan, why do we have to come here every year?"

"We come here every year to pray for the person who was your namesake, Eiji. He was also the one that helped Okaasan to live."

Eiji sat back, mumbling. "I was asking Okaasan, not you, Otousan."

Yuuta groaned. "I wonder how you are able to make them listen to absolutely _everything_ you say."

Sakuno gave a smirk. "Now that is a secret I will never tell."

The family got out of the car, and performed the usual rites. After praying, the twins started to drag their mother off, prior to her promise. Yuuta laughed at the sight. Noticing two dark shadows looming up behind him, turned around.

"Aniki! Atobe-san?!"

Fuji Shuusuke laughed his soft laugh. The diva on the other hand glared at Shuusuke.

"Ore-sama would not have come here if Fuji-san didn't blackmail me."

"Aniki..."

"Well, I didn't want to come alone and since Mitsu was so busy at work Yukimura was with Sanada as well, so I had to drag Kei-chan along."

"Why is it that I have a brother like you?"

"Feel grateful, because Kami-sama chose _me_ to be your brother. You should be happy that you have a brother like me, I mean, how many people do you know that is like your dear, darling aniki?"

"..."

Yuuta attempted to break the awkward silence by stating that they should go check on Sakuno, Eiji and Shizuru. Atobe agreed to it, but Fuji wished to stay behind. Yuuta just said that "if you're sure" before leaving with Atobe.

Fuji knelt down before Eiji's altar.

"She still loves you a lot, I'm sure you know that. She took your – no, actually my – advice. But I'm sure you would've done the same thing if you were in my place, right, Eiji? After all, both of us loved her. You loved her like a lover; I loved her like a sister."

"Yuuta's taking good care of her. You don't need to worry about her. You're family is still okay. Nothing major happened. Tezuka and I are doing fine; Momo and Kaidoh are still squabbling whenever they meet. Inui's still gathering data and Taka-san is having a great time running his father's sushi shop. And thank you, Eiji, for being a part of my life. No one can take away you from their hearts."

"Goodbye, Eiji. I'll come back again soon. I'll surely give you Inui's new juice and your favorite sushi from Taka-san the next time I visit. Have a happy life up there, and you will always be in my thoughts and Sakuno-chan's, wherever we are, whenever we are."

Leaving a bouquet of lilies on the altar, Fuji Shuusuke bid his best friend goodbye, strolling off to find his friend and family.

The end

**A/N: I cannot believe I wrote such a sad fiction. But at least I got it out of my brain now. **

**Everybody who read this, review please!**

**Japanese Glossary**

(name)-chan : Affectionate honorofic normally used for girls.

(name)-san : Mr.,Mrs.,Ms.

Senpai : Senior, like an elder student or club member.

Dosihite : Why

Sensei : teacher/doctor

Nani : What

Daijoubu ka : Are you all right

Gomen nasai : Sorry

Hontou ni gomen nasai : really very sorry

Aniki : Respectful term for elder brother


End file.
